Common approaches at providing theft-proofing of secure vehicle consoles often consists of simply providing a fully welded steel box (vault) that is bolted into place within the console. Another approach is to use a lid unit that is inserted into the console, and is then supported by a number of customer assembled brackets and panels. An example of this type of system is sold under the trademark “Console Vault.” Another device is sold under the trademark “Lock'er Down.” It is desirable to provide a more secure vehicle console that is inexpensive, easy to install and that provides equal or greater protection than such devices currently available.